In the aforesaid U.S. patent, air in a bag being filled escapes internally of the filling nozzle and reduces the area for product flow.
It is a primary object of the present invention to utilize in its entirety the apparatus illustrated in the aforesaid patent but to modify the sequencing of an element of the apparatus to permit air to escape externally through small open edge regions of the bag that are not closed until the bag is partially full.